Break-In
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Doc went away for the night and he asked Marty to watch his house. While he and Jen are there, a man breaks in. Of course, Marty jumps to the rescue and fends off the intruder while Jennifer escapes. But the man injures Marty. When Doc comes home, he gets the intruder arrested, and he runs Marty to the hospital, as he has a severe wound on his head. Will Marty be okay? A LITTLE MxJ


"Jennifer!" Marty yelped, leaping in front of her. He punched the large man in front of him in the face, knocking him backwards. "Go on! Get out of here!" He demanded her, watching her dash out of the bedroom and to safety. Doctor "Doc" Emmett Brown had gone away for the night, and Marty had offered to watch his house; since the scientist had lost his house key he had no way to keep it locked up. Marty had called Jennifer over to keep him company, but a half hour after she'd arrived, a man had broken in. He'd instantly gone after Jennifer, but Marty was not going to let him hurt her. They'd been locked in the bedroom, but Marty found a way for her to get by the thief. Now he was holding him off.

"You little son of a bitch!" The man snarled, swinging his arm around and bashing the seventeen-year-old on the side of the head. Marty's neck jerked backwards with the force of the blow, and while he was recovering, the man saw this as a chance to take him down. Marty felt him pressing his hand over his mouth and nose, and he started to panic. He couldn't breathe.

"Let…go….." He squeaked, digging his fingers into his attacker's arms, squirming in a desperate attempt at freedom. But this only caused the man's pressure to grow tighter. After about a minute and a half, Marty felt himself growing tired and dizzy. He felt himself going limp, his eyelids sliding shut, his head lolling and his arms dangling from their sockets.

The man chuckled, releasing Marty and smiling as the boy fell to the floor in a giant heap. "I'm glad you see things my way. Now I'm just gonna have a little chat with your girlfriend and….." Before the intruder could finish, Marty's arm lashed out and he was tripped.

"You bitch!" Marty cried, leaping to his feet and jumping on top of the man, pinning him to the floor. "Leave my girlfriend _alone_!" He spat, clawing viciously at his attacker's face. Suddenly, the man rolled over and pinned Marty's back to the floor. Marty struggled against the guy's grasp, but it did no good. Without warning, the man yanked him to his feet and put Marty's right arm behind his back. Then he was guided to the top of the stairs.

"If you stop resisting you won't get hurt."

Marty grew furious in a matter of seconds and he tore himself free, instantly spinning around and trying to disable the guy so that he could call for help. But his plan failed miserably, and unfortunately, Marty's back was facing the stairs; the intruder reached out a leg and kicked the boy in the chest, causing him to go flying down the stairs. Marty landed with a loud thump on the hard tiled floor. He hadn't been knocked out, but he was definitely wounded to where he couldn't stand up. As he lay on his back, staring miserably at the man as he came racing down the stairs, coming for him, Marty began to think. He was in trouble.

But just when he thought he was going to be killed, or brutally kicked, punched, and smacked, the best possible thing happened: the front door swung open, revealing a tall man with silvery flowing hair.

"Doc…" Marty murmured, his eyelids at half-mast as he slowly rolled his head to the side.

"Marty!" Doc shouted, his eyes growing big when the intruder grew still, frozen to the spot where he was standing, halfway down the stairs. "You! Get the hell out of my house!" Doc spat, raising a gun to the intruder's head.

"I'm….I'm sorry…..I…." The man stammered, raising his hands above his head.

"LEAVE!" Doc snarled, loading the gun. The intruder dashed outside, only to barge passed Doc and be handcuffed by the police. After that was resolved, the scientist raced over to Marty's side, lifting the boy into his arms. "Are you okay, Marty?"

Marty moaned, "No; he threw me off of the stairs and I hit my head on the floor,"

Doc glanced down at the boy's head. His right temple was bleeding rapidly. "Dear god." He whispered, grabbing a hand towel he'd stuffed in his pocket. He gently pressed it to Marty's wound and held it there as he carried the boy outside.

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Jennifer fretted, running over to her boyfriend. "Marty, are you alright?" She questioned him, but he didn't respond. "Marty?" She repeated, hovering over his face and skimming her thumb across his cheek and running her hand through his hair.

"He's fallen unconscious. We need to get him to the hospital."


End file.
